A mobile station UE of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) is capable of restricting an IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) related call originating signal (hereinafter referred to as originating signal) by using SSAC (Service Specific Access Control).
For example, the IMS-related originating signal includes originating signals for an IMS service call, i.e., an originating signal for a voice call and an originating signal for a packet call (for example, a videophone call). A voice call in the LTE is referred to as a VoLTE call, and a videophone call in the LTE is referred to as a MMTEL video call.